A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to apparatuses regarding crossbows and more specifically to apparatuses regarding crossbow barrels having a reduced weight.
B. Description of the Related Art
Crossbows have been used for many years as a weapon for hunting and fishing, and for target shooting. In general, a crossbow includes a main beam including a stock member and a barrel connected to the stock member. The barrel typically has an arrow receiving area for receiving the arrow that is to be shot. The crossbow also includes a bow assembly supported on the main beam that includes a bow and a bowstring connected to the bow for use in shooting arrows. A trigger mechanism, also supported on the main beam, holds the bowstring in a drawn or cocked condition and can thereafter be operated to release the bowstring out of the uncocked condition to shoot the arrow.
One characteristic of a crossbow in particular is a barrel connected to the stock. In the industry, these barrels are made of metal, typically aluminum or aluminum alloy. Although aluminum is a light-weight metal, using aluminum or aluminum alloy metal adds to the weight of the crossbow.
What is needed is a crossbow barrel having a reduced weight. In this way, the disadvantages known in the art can be overcome in a way that is better and more efficient.